Silver Encounter
by Sarra Torrens
Summary: What if Sarra landed in Chicago in Dresden's arms? What would happen? Swearing some emotional stuff.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Dresden, Jim Butcher does. Set somewhere between Storm Front and Fool Moon. I own Lieutenant Sarra Torrens-Lee. One shot.I hope I do this justice.

Silver Encounter:

I was up around noon, I had no clients til later, and I pulled my body into the shower. After I got clean I went down into my basement after I threw together breakfast. Then, as I headed down to my magical work basement, I heard a strange noise outside my apartment door. "Stars and Stones." I muttered and headed back up and out.

There was a strange sound outside, alright, and it wasn't street noise. It was a weird sort of portal thing, not from Never Never, but from Other World? I considered charging my staff not that I had needed to. A woman, I think, it was a woman, she was dressed in armour of likes I'd never seen before.

Chicago had its fair numorous things happening, and she didn't look to be someone who was dangerous. He caught her, as she was injured, I looked at her injuries as I held her. "Hang on. I've got you. My name's Harry Dresden." "PI-Wizard." I said.

"Sliver Zeo Power Ranger." She said. "Lieutenant Sarra Torrens-Lee, formerly Commander Sarra Torrens. US Army." "Forced Retirement." She muttered. He smiled. "Harry Dresden you say, you might know a couple of people I do." "Carpenter, Micheal, Ebenezer, McCoy." I nearly dropped her but I held onto her as I got her to my massively empty bed. "Rest. I'll call." She smiled. "Bob." She said and I nearly dropped her again. Sarra closed her eyes.

I put her gently on my bed. "Lieutenant, just...rest." I said and she nodded. She was still in her uniform, so to speak. Sarra smiled, and said, "Power Ranger, power down." She de-uniformed, and she was still covered in cuts. "Too old for doing this shit." She muttered and I laughed.

"You and me both." I said. Sarra closed her eyes. Sarra closed her eyes, and I went down to Bob the skull. "BOB!" "Bob wake up ye old grumpy bastard!" "Or no sex tapes for a month!" I growled. He woke up. "Who what where why? HARRY!" He moaned. I picked him up and looked into his glowing eye sockets. "I've got an injured woman upstairs who says she knows you and I need to know why." I groused. Sarra was sleeping, and I trooped up stairs with Bob in my hand and made the skull shake and look at the woman.

Sarra looked up after she heard me come up stairs and she smiled. "Bob." She said. The Skull flashed and his Ghost came up. "Torrens!" "You look like hell old girl." She rolled her eyes.

"You looked better." She grinned. He got me to call Ebenezer, my old mentor, and good friend. And Micheal Carpenter, my other good friend and Knight of the Cross. Sarra moved up against my pillows, getting them propped behind her as she leaned into them, I handed her a cup of coffee.

"Lieutenant." She smiled. "Thanks." She said. She inhaled the scent, and drank some as the doorbell rang on my apartment and I let Micheal and Ebenezer in.

Sarra smiled, her blue eyes almost flashing grey. "Ebenezer. Micheal, glad ye could make it." She said and Ebenezer smiled. Sarra smiled. "I fell outta sky and landed in Dresden's arms." She said as she and I blushed. Sarra felt her Power glow. "Great...just what I need..." I looked at her. "You well?" She heard me ask.

"Fine, if this Power goes quiet." She muttered as the dark silver lightning invaded my apartment. I sighed as I, tried to reach out to help her. Sarra smiled. "No Harry." She moaned. As she did, she cried in pain. I couldn't see that without helping her. She held onto her medallion and rose quartz crystal and silver crystal, and she moaned in pain. I reached for her again, and she moaned, and as Micheal moved to hold me back I pushed my way away from him, Sarra moaned as I felt her touch, she moaned and I moaned as well, and Ebenezer and Micheal rolled their eyes.

Sarra moaned and she curled in my arms, and Sarra touched my head with hers. She showed me her memories. He held her and she looked up at me. "Don't worry...I won''t be here long..." she said to me. "Lady..." Micheal complained. Sarra laughed. It seemed bitter.

"Boys, somethin's happend. Somethin' huge. I fell in love with a boy, a man, really a Power Ranger, and he died because he loved me." "He rescued me and he died, rescuing me earning the hate of several of the Rangers because he was the first Ranger Leader of the group." Ebenezer, and Micheal winced I gripped her body in sympathy.

Micheal touched her tears away. I smiled as she did. She felt his touch, she smiled. "Fine I'd be now, Micheal." She said. He touched her. He let go, and she smiled. He held back. Sarra sighed as her phone went off. _Zeo, go Zeo, Stronger than Before, Go, Zeo, Powered up for More, Go, Zeo,  
>Rangers at the Core! Zeo, Power Rangers (Go, Zeo)! Higher they can Sore! Go, Zeo,Fired up for More<br>Go, Zeo! Even up the Score! Zeo, Zeo! _Sarra sighed.

It was a multi Ranger call that were mostly Zeo Rangers. Kat, Trey, Adam, Tommy. "Where are you?" Tommy demanded. "I'm in Shy town boys and girl, Chicago with a PI named Harry Dresden." I coughed. "Hello." I said over the call. "I'm here with Micheal Carpenter and Ebenezer McCoy." They said hello as well. Tommy sighed. "You alright?" Sarra smiled. "Broken ribs, nothing too serious, Red boy."

I chuckled. "Concussion. Broken ribs, and a twisted ankle the size of a telephone book." I reported back. There was a groan on the other end of the line. "SIVER!" He complained. She laughed. "Red boy, not as bad as c of d." He winced. "Siver..." He cajoled. "Oh stow it Olive Bread." The teens on the other lines chuckled.

"Tell you what, I'm going to come down, I've got to drop a package off at the Avengers mansion anyway." Tommy said and she groaned. "Don't tell Tony!" She begged. He shook his head. "No, you'll just come down with me when I pick you up." Sarra moaned at that. "Oliver..." She groaned. Trey chuckled. "I will come down with you, Tommy, I have a few things to say to my sister." She groaned. "Trey..." She muttered. She sighed as she rubbed her forhead and groused when there was another call on the line. "Okay kids I've got to go. Got another call on the line." She said.

They wished her well. "Twelve hours give or take Silver." Tommy warned. "Twelve or less." Trey corrected. He was going to use teleportation. "Laddies..." she whined. "Got to go." She said and then ended the call.

Sarra smiled as she closed her eyes, and answered the other one. "Torrens here." She said. Then she heard, "Commander you alright!" In a shout. She sighed. "Director Fury, Fine, I am Concussion broken ribs, twisted ankle but fine, Tommy and Trey are going to be coming to Chicago. Where I am. No need to stress. Tell a certain Web boy to call me. I'm fine. I'll be back in New York in two weeks after all this gets healed." She said. "Tell Thor and Iron Man to back down, Captain Honor Code can stow it." "I'm fine, I'll be back in New York in two weeks." Sarra groused. "Tommy's going to take me to Reefside, I will heal." She said. "Oh, and tell Leonardo he's to get his shell in order and call me too. He'll find you." She warned. "Got to go Fury got another call." She moaned as he complained.

"Torrens, go." She said. There was a babble that wasn't easily followed. "Wait!" "Wills, I'm fine! _Sheesh_ girl, Broken ribs concussion twisted ankle. Not in that order. Kay. Tell Xand, not to worry, I'm in Chicago, Tom's picking me up. Aye the famous Red boy. And Trey. Taken care of I'll be." She groused. "Gotta go another call. Later Will." "Tell Fan boy I'm okay." She said.

Sarra sighed as she closed her eyes. "Okay." She said. "Gotta go, tell G-man he's to call Tommy if there's a major emergancy." She said. Sarra closed her eyes, as she did, she cut to the other call. "Torrens it better be snappy, I'm tired." She said.

"Your on speaker." She warned. "You okay?" She heard a young male voice ask. "Spider..." She groused. "You are okay?" He repeated. She smiled.

"Injured but fine, I'll be back in New York in two weeks." She said. She smiled. "Yeah yeah web head I will be fine." "Oh and remind Rogers he's to stay out of my personal space if I find he's been to my apartment without authorization I will personally make his red white and blue balls purple for real." She groused. There was a gasp and a "Sarra, you can't threaten him..." She smirked. "See me try." She groused. "He burned me and then he went out with someone I trusted as a friend, burying those two friendships I had completely. Not to mention salting and burning at the same time." She groused. Peter winced. "Okay. Okay." "Power Man says he'd gladly beat him up for you if you so desire." Sarra laughed. "Tell him the offer is appreciated but not necessary." "Tony and Clint will take care of it if I ever asked them." Peter winced again.

"Okay spider. Get some sleep, there be interesting things comin'." "Love ya spider, your not alone." He smiled. "Neither are you." She rolled her eyes. Sarra sighed. "Petey..." She cajoled. "See you in New York kid." She said and he laughed. "Like your gonna get rid of me that easy. Coulson won't let me. I've got transport and I'll see you soon."

"PET-ER!" She groused. She smiled. "Fine. I assume you know where to find me." She groused. He laughed. "GPS units are really helpful especially when they're planted in your phones." She groused again. "PAR-KER!" "Grrr..." "Alright kid see you in a couple a hours ya'll have to fight Tommy and Trey for doctoring me." She said. "Tell Phil he needs to find a woman and tell Director Fury to take a dive off his stupid Helicarrier." She groused. He laughed.

Sarra cut off that call and looked at me, Ebenezer, Bob the Skull and Micheal. "So that's it." She said. "I just need some rest before they come." She said and I nodded. "Right." Micheal said. Sarra sighed as she closed her eyes. The others left, and Bob went promptly to sleep with a "Be careful." to me.

"Sarra?" "I'll just be down in my workshop if you need me." I said. She grunted an affermative that she had recieved the information. Sarra smiled as she curled in herself and I went down back to my basement. Sarra smiled as she closed her eyes and hours later just after dinner, we had gone to Mac's Pub. We got back and there were people waiting for us. "Peter Parker." "Tommy Oliver. Trey." "Kay kids inside." She said. She shouldn't have moved with her ankle the way it was and Peter got her in his strong arms and inside without too much difficulty. Sarra groused as he sat as close as he could to my couch and had her ankle in his hands and on his leg.

"Lieutenant?" He asked. She grinned. "Och Peter boy, I'll be fine." she said. He rolled his blue eyes. "Clark's pissed that you won't accept help." Sarra laughed. "I'll be fine!" She groused. He looked at her as she smiled and he sighed. "Can't you understand that we love you and want you to be alright?"

He asked. She smiled. "I'm fine..." she groused and then there was a knock at my door, and she sighed. "Better let him in. He won't go away else." She groused.

I walked over and opened the door and it was Thor. I gulped. "Greetings sir, is the lady here?" I nodded without able to say anything, and I motioned towards the couch. I made tea and coffee incase anyone wanted it, and made sure there was enough beer to satisfy everyone there if necessary.

Sarra sighed as she closed her eyes. She was tired. She curled against Peter after he got her in his arms as he saw her fall. "Peter..." She chastised, as she smiled. "Easy dear." He said. "Pe-ter.." She groused. He grinned madly. "Pete..." she chastised as he got a hold of her. He kissed her cheek. "Parker." He smiled. Thor smiled as well. "You are well Lady?" He wondered aloud. Sarra nodded. "Aye and you can tell Stark boy I'm good." Sarra smiled. Sarra grinned.

He nodded. "I am glad you are well. I will take my leave." Sarra smiled. "Thanks Thor" She said. He smiled as he left. She sighed as she closed her eyes. "Damned superheroes who think that ladies can't take care of themselves..." She muttered and glinted her eyes around the room. Sarra sighed and the boys smiled as she closed her eyes, as she did, Tommy helped her to bed, and she smiled and the rest of us looked away into the living room, I ordered pizza, which promptly came, and we ate, as Tommy and Trey looked after her.

Peter sighed as I handed him some pizza. "What?" I asked. He shrugged. "I just want her alright?" He asked. "It seems like your not the only one," I said and he smiled and shrugged. "Something about her...I can't tell you what it is, something, makes me want to protect her." He said.

"I don't think its love on my end, but she's important to a lot of people, and and..." He put his head in his hands after he put down the Correll plate I gave him. He sobbed for a few minutes and then ran hands over his hair, and sighed. Sarra smiled as she closed her eyes. He sighed and took up the pizza again I got from a place around the corner. He ate. "This is good." He smiled. I smiled back.

While food was consummed, Sarra moaned as she had her friend, Tommy got her back pressed into his chest. "Oliver..." He smiled at her grouse. Sarra sighed. Trey got her feet. "Trey...I'm fine idjits." She muttered. Tommy held her around her middle. "Tommy..." He kissed the back of her head. "Tommy." He sighed. "You scared me dear one." She laughed.

"I swear I ain't that important when do you all get that through your head?" She muttered. He groused. "Silver..." sounded more like siver. She smiled. She felt better. "Fine I will be old man." She admonished. He rolled his eyes. "Sarra..." he said and she sighed as she sank in his arms "Thanks fer comin'," He smiled. "Anytime." He said.

She slept. He smiled as she slumped carelessly in his arms. "Trey, call Dean and Morgan." He said as he handed him her phone. Sarra was passed out. Peter came up and looked at Tommy. He smiled as she snuggled closer. "Peter I'm okay...just tired." He cocked an eyebrow. "You need to work on yer feet sneaking." She admonished. He groaned. Tommy smiled as she drifted off to sleep.

He sighed. He looked at Peter. "What?" he asked.

"She's having a hard time adjusting this time." Sarra woke up. "Bite me." She cursed. He looked at her frankly his deep chocolate brown eyes looking at her. Her smile told him that he was being an idiot. She closed her eyes and breathed. There was a knock at the door. She sighed. "Let striped balls in he won't leave unless he sees me." She said.

I winced as I let Captain America in my house. "She doesn't want to see you." I said. He sighed. "She will, I must see her someone's after her." He said. "As you wish." I said in a tone that I would've used as, _Don't mess with her she's got people who would protect her._ Captain America nodded. "Right." He said.

He came to my bed, and looked at her with her brothers in arms at her side. "The Red Skull is back and after you." She went white. "Why haven't you killed him yet?" She groused. He smiled. "I'll be fine. Stomped his arse once before I'll do it again." He ran a hand down his masked face. "Lady..." she shook her head. Sarra closed her eyes.

She felt pain with her crystal. Tommy held onto her. "Lady." Trey said. Sarra closed her hand and the light shone once. She collapsed again. She closed her body around itself. "Sarra." Tommy said and Peter came to her. "Pete?" She looked at him. He held her hand. "Lieutenant..." Sarra grinned. "Its okay lads..." She said. She collapsed, and Peter took her in his arms. He stared at Captain America. "Get out." He said. "You are causing her pain by being here." He finished. Captain America nodded.

Sarra closed her mind. She sank in dispair he sighed and he touched her hair. "Rest." He said. She grinned. "I could eat." He looked at her. "Fine." he said and there was pizza left. Thank god. Sarra smiled as she ate, America left, and she smiled.

"Thank you Peter for facing off the big strong Dragon." She said and he winced. "You think he'll get me in practice?" He asked. Sarra snorted. "IF he does, he's dealin' with meah." Peter winced. She smiled. "Its alright Peter." "His business with me is concluded, or it should have been if he's not happy with how it ended, take it up with me he needs. Na you." she said.

Sarra smiled. "Its okay lads..if ye let me up..." she monotoned. There was a dark chuckle from Tommy "You'll fall flat on your nose Princess." She rolled her eyes and punched her brother at arms. "RAINBOW!" She moaned as she rolled her eyes.

There was a beep on her phone as she groaned. She answered it. "Torrens." She said. "Aye, aye." "No, Chicago." "No, had to send him away Tony. He was...being an ass." She choked. "He will be fine." she said. "Yeah yeah, my posse beat him up subconciously." she said with a chortle. "He was being an arse Tony. The universe doesn't revolve around him. Sorry old friend, but this is the way it has to be." "I can still work with you, but I can never be apart of the team again." Tommy picked up the phone. "If she ever is and she gets hurt by you guys, your gonna have to pay millions in compensation, or you will, get sevearly punished." Sarra grinned. "Tommy..." She complained and he smiled.

Sarra closed her eyes. "Alright Tony take care old man." She said and she grinned.

She got up, after that call and she defied logic as she actually stood on both feet. "Okay kids. I've got to not keep Dresden in suspense, I think he has some Council business to conduct without our presence here." She looked at me. "Thank you Harry Dresden, for your kindness, and for the use of your hearth and shelter and friends. Blessed be in your turn, make the world a brighter place, and remember if you need me naught, all you need to remember is this," She put a communicator from the Rangers at my table, a phone number and e-mail, and looked at me.

"You do good work Dresden, Never fear pain from me. Always if need help, I can be called upon to answer." She said with a grin. I smiled. "Like wise." I said and hugged her and she chuckled as I smiled as she ran a hand through my hair. "Take care Warrior." She said and she let me go and the rest of the group dispersed as quietly as they entered so dramatically before and I was again alone in my apartment except for Mister and Mouse my two faithful companions. And a noisy old skull named Bob.

The End.


End file.
